Edward's Cold
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are out of town leaving who other than Emmett to take care of a sick Edward. Filthy Animals. He was immortal! The common cold from tainted blood was that last thing on his mind.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

This couldn't possibly be happening. This was utterly stupid and ultimately mortifying Edward glowered as Emmett stood in front of him with a thermometer in one hand, phone in the other.  
It all started with a what could have been cold frigid morning. Edward needed to hunt as he spent most of his time with the mortal Bella. Something was off when he finally caught the small deer. The taste was off. But in his hasten to get back to his love he didn't think much of it.

"Yeah Car, it says -13. He's says your running a fever." Emmett stated. Edward crossed his arms sniffing, glaring up at the large vampire who started grinning. "Alright, I'll call in a half hour. Nope I can handle him."  
Hanging up the phone Emmett tossed it, crossing his arms in similarity to his younger brother

Filthy animals. Edward thought. He always knew that animals could carry germs but for God sakes! He was immortal. The common cold wasn't even on his radar. It started with his head and from there on went down hill to constant sneezing and a cough.

"Carlisle says that you won't get better until the blood is out of you. I always told you Edward to watch what you eat. You're getting a little round in the gut there little brother."

"I'm going to Bella's!" Edward growled starting to stand up. The wave of imbalance came and he quickly found that gravity was an evil bitch.

"Whoa!" Emmett chuckled. "He also said that you have to take it easy until then." he added catching him. Edward's irritation grew and he attempted growl but instead came out in a sharp cough, his hand catching some of the blood specks, his body ejecting the tainted blood.

"Ugh! God Ed, give me your germs!" Emmett cringed as some of the blood landed on his arm. Grabbing at the box of tissues he brought he wiped it off. Edward reached out for one quickly wiping his mouth and nose before blowing into the tissue. Looking up Emmett had a large cardboard box waiting for him. Staring up at him dubiously he slowly tossed the tissue into the box.

"I...I need to go um...go see...Bella." he announced pushing himself up on his feet. Rolling his eyes Emmett took him out by the legs, lifting his younger brother over his shoulder. Making his way towards the stairs he smirked at Edward's attempt to get out of the bigger vampires grasps. Pressing his hands on the Emmett's shoulder blade he pushed his waist upwards turning his head towards Emmett with a sniff.

"You're..." Edward sniffed again. "Not helping."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Emmett laughed as he carried his brother further up the stairs. Edward made some sort of an attempt at an intimidating growl.

"Stop pouting."

The growl turned into a harsh cough reminding Emmett of a German Sheppard. How fitting.

"To be perfectly honest I'm more afraid of _Bella _than you."

"I can soon change that."

"Look Ed, doctor ordered that you stay in bed. Now I'm not one to play dirty but don't make me get Esme. She'll be flying a plane in less than thirty."

"You..." Sniff. "Wouldn't!"

"Oh I..." Emmett made a loud fake sniff with a grin. "Would."

Making his way into Edward's room he threw Edward's rather slim statue body onto the couch. "Honestly, Ed, what's the worst Bella's going to get into?"

Edward gave him a pointed stare before sniffing unconsciously bringing up his arm to wipe his nose. Emmett stopped and thought for a moment upon which Edward took as his opportunity to leave. He quickly stood and was almost out the door before he was lifted off his feet feeling Emmett's large boulder hand holding the back of his shirt.

"Seriously, Edward. LIE DOWN!" Plopping the smaller vampire onto the couch once more. "Now, Jasper is watching Bella…"

"What?!" Edward attempted to push away from Emmett's steel vice grip.

"Rose is getting you a nice large mountain lion. Here are your tissues and trash can."

"Emmett!" Edward spoke only for Emmett to patiently hold his hand up.

"Alice is downstairs; Esme thinks that if you eat some soup or something it'll make you feel better. Personally I just think it's psychological but…"

"Tell Jasper to get away from Bella!" Edward nearly shouted trying to jump out of the window from the couch but noticed that Emmett sat down on his leg pinning him to the couch. Emmett looked sadly disappointed sighing as he folded his hands.

"Edward I know you and Jasper have your…_differences_. But seriously man, he's trying. And your constant belittling is really dampening the guy's spirit." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Emmett."

"No, hear me out Edward. I mean it's been what seven years so far. That's seven years sober and he needs our support. Now I know,…"

"EMMETT!" Edward shouted once more. "Bella is on her period!"

"What?" Emmett looked at him confused before Edward bobbed his head from side to side trying to shake off the awkwardness for his explanation.

"It's Bella's…time of the month." Emmett's mouth gapped open as he blinked scrunching his eyebrows together before staring at Edward. With a jump he ran out of the room.

"ALICE!"

With a groan of dismay Edward coughed once more before sniffing looking around agitated for the box of tissues Emmett left.


End file.
